pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Isle of Man TT 1975
The Isle of Man TT in 1975 was the sixth round of the world championship road race -season 1975 . The World Cup races were held from 1st to June 7th 1975 on the Snaefell Mountain Course on the Isle of Man . By the interval start time one actually runs a race. Peter McKinley was killed on May 28 during practice for the Classic TT with Yamaha TZ 700 at Milntown . On June 4 crashed Phil Gurner with 351cc- Yamaha TZ 350during the Senior TT , also at Milntown. Content * 1 General ** 1.1 Changes * Two World Cup races ** 2.1 Senior TT *** 2.1.1 Result Senior TT ** 2.2 Junior TT *** 2.2.1 Result Junior TT ** 2.3 Lightweight 250cc TT *** 2.3.1 Result Lightweight 250cc TT ** 2.4 500cc Sidecar TT *** 2.4.1 Result 500cc Sidecar TT * 3 Other races ** 3.1 Formula 750 Classic TT *** 3.1.1 Result Formula 750 Classic TT ** 3.2 Production TT *** Result 3.2.1 Production TT ** 3.3 1,000cc Sidecar TT *** 3.3.1 Results Sidecar TT 1000 cc * 4 Footnotes General [ edit ] Slippery Sam , a Triumph Trident in 1970, won in 1975 for the fifth time theProduction TT While no top rider to the Isle of Man traveled, had the Isle of Man TT can not complain about interest. There were 78 entries for the Lightweight 250cc TT , 85 for the Junior TT and the Senior TT and 85 for both (500 and 1000 cc) Sidecar TT 's. By staying away from almost all World Cup riders on the Isle of Man was Chas Mortimer a good week: He won the Lightweight 250cc TT , was second in the Production TT and the Junior TT and third in the Senior TT . Tony Rutter contrast drove two pole positions , but did not win a single race. A legendary motorcycle was even more legendary: Slippery Sam won for the fifth time in a TT race. edit In 1975, a completely new layout of the classes was made: All Production classes were merged into one: the Production TT . It drove all displacement classes of 250cc Yamahas and Suzukis to 900cc- BMW R 90 S . They had one result, but there was a distinction between 1,000 cc, 500 cc and 250 cc. The last rode just nine laps, but the other classes reason longest TT race in history: ten rounds. For the drivers, it was not so long because there were two by motorcycle riders. The Formula 750 Classic TT gets a new name: Classic TT . The 750cc Sidecar TT was Sidecar 1000cc TT. The Lightweight 125cc TT was abolished. World Cup races [ edit ] Senior TT [ edit ] The Senior TT was won by Mick Grant with the now water-cooled Kawasaki H 1 R . This had everything to do with the boycott of the races on Man by the main drivers.John Williams (Yamaha) was second and Chas Mortimer (Yamaha) was third . Chas Mortimer was located even in the lead, but fell by a long pit stop. During the Senior TT crashed Phil Gurner at Milntown . Result Senior TT [ edit ] Junior TT [ edit ] Charlie Williams won the Junior TT before Chas Mortimer and Tom Herron . The first 33 finishers rode a Yamaha TZ 350 , but the official teams were not on Man and therefore no factory machines from Harley-Davidson . The race started with a hard battle between Charlie Williams and Alex George , but that ended in a heavy fall of George at Cronk Urleigh (13th milestone). George was a helicopter transported to the hospital but was not seriously injured and was back in time for the Lightweight 250cc TT . Result Junior TT [ edit ] Lightweight 250cc TT [ edit ] Chas Mortimer won the Lightweight 250cc TT with a comfortable lead on Derek Chatterton and John Williams . John Lawley was the only one who reached the finish on another brand than Yamaha: He finished 45th with his Honda and was the only one who had driven more than two hours. Result Lightweight 250cc TT [ edit ] 500cc Sidecar TT [ edit ] Rolf Steinhausen won the Sidecar TT with only 4 seconds ahead of the combination Malcolm Hobson / Gordon Russell (Yamaha). Hobson does the fastest lap: In the second round, he drove a new lap record of 96.71 mph. Dick Greasley and Cliff Holland were a Yamaha third. Because only in the sidecar class boycott of the Isle of Man TT not generally 1 was, Steinhausen could score important points for the World Cup without his main competitors were. Result 500cc Sidecar TT [ edit ] Other races [ edit ] Formula 750 Classic TT [ edit ] The Formula 750 Classic TT broke Mick Grant with 750cc- Kawasaki H 2 R finally the absolute lap record that Mike Hailwood in 1967 with the Honda RC 181 was put on 108.77 mph. Grant went 109.82 mph, but a lap later broke his chain which he failed. John Williams took the lead equally, but within a round lay Tony Rutter lead. In the fifth round was his chain sprocket off at the jump on Ballaugh Bridge , which Williams still won. This meant that the 750cc machines were again unable to cope with the drilled Yamaha TZ 350 . Formula 750 Classic TT edit Production TT [ edit ] The Production TT was extended to 10 rounds and thus was more than 600 kilometers the longest TT race in history. Therefore, it was driven by two drivers per engine, which took over from each other. In the race the 1,000-, 500 and 250cc machines simultaneously. It was the fifth full extraction of the legendary Slippery Sam -Triumph since 1970, this time with Alex George and Dave Croxford as riders. Charlie Williams andEddie Roberts won the 500cc class and Chas Mortimer and Billie Guthrie won the 250cc class, which after nine rounds was flagged. Result Production TT [ edit ] (Colored Background = class winners) Sidecar TT 1000 cc [ edit ] The 1,000cc class it was won by the stroke - BMW . Siegfried Schauzu and Rolf Steinhausen were engaged in a fierce battle. Steinhausen had about five seconds behind when he was at the Verandah failed. Result Sidecar TT 1000 cc [ edit ] Category:Isle of Man TT Category:1975 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season